(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair extension kit and an extension-hair fixing method which can replenish a thin haired human with hairs or rendering a more natural hair style by making short hair long. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair extension kit and an extension-hair fixing method which can increase a coupling force between an extension-hair and user's hair by inserting a guiding loop and a drawing loop into a fastening ring with extended hairs attached to the inner peripheral surface thereof (herein, an assembly of the extended hair and the fastening ring is referred to as extension-hair), winding the user's hair around the fastening ring using the two loops, and then compressing or bending the fastening ring, and further preventing the extension-hair from slipping down or falling out from the user's hair.
(2) Prior Art
Recently, as women have been interested in their appearance and beauty, various accessories or stuffs are being developed. Especially, in hairdressing and other beauty treatment, hair styling showing individual characters by changing a hair style and hair color, such as hair dyeing, is widely used.
Particularly, in recent years, partial wigs using original hair or synthetic hair are acquiring a greater vogue than hairstyling or coloring, for instance, short hair is made long utilizing various kinds of partial wigs, or a bridge type partial wig is made utilizing a pre-colored state of partial wigs.
As mentioned above, in case of making short hair long, an extension-hair made of human hair or synthetic hair is used. If it is desired to connect an extended hair to a user's hair, a predetermined number of an extended hair are taken out from extended hairs stacked on a work table, an adhesive is applied to the end of the extended hair, and then the extended hair is attached to the end of hair desired to be connected, thereby the user's hair and the extended hair is connected by the medium of the adhesive.
In that case, the adhesive melted by an intense heat is applied in overlapped part of the extended hair end and the user's hair end, and then as the adhesive starts to be hardened, a hairdresser makes a roll of the adhesive directly with fingers to form it round and solidify it.
However, a technique of the typical extension-hair as above stated is a manner that a certain amount of the extended hair is taken out of extended hairs stacked on the work table. Thus there are a lot of hairs dropping on the floor or falling around, so it is not economical. Moreover, also the number of the hairs is not in constant, this makes it difficult to expect a high quality of a beauty state.
Especially, in a case that the user's hair and the extended hair are connected using a liquid adhesive injecting device, the applied amount of the liquid adhesive is not constant, thus the size of the resulting adhered part is not constant as well as the operation is so messy. Further, a technique of coating the liquid adhesive on the ends of the certain amount of the extended hair needs an intense heat directly applied to the user's hair in order to melt the hardened adhesive when an adhered state of the user's hair and the extended hair is sometime to be released, so this may lead to the damage to the hair as well as the risk of burning. In addition, the melted adhesive flows down or makes the operation messy.
To overcome the above-described problem, the present applicant had registered an extension-hair in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 316019 and Korean Utility Model Registration. No. 333865, which disclose an extension-hair which fastens user's hair and the extended hair to each other by pressurizing a contraction tube or a connection ring after passing user's hair through the contraction tube or the connection ring, with a certain amount of extended hair being adhered in advance to the contraction tube or the connection tube or the like.
The extension-hair includes a drawing loop and a guiding loop, and each of the loops is used so that the user's hair can pass easily through the contraction tube or the connection ring.
However, the aforementioned extension-hair has such a structure that the user's hair is inserted through the contraction tube or the connection ring. Thus, there is a problem that if the compression force is weak due to the contraction of the contraction tube or a bending and fastening force of the connection ring is weak, the extension-hair slips down or falls out from the user's hair.
Particularly, user's hair has a certain degree of oil content, thus the coupling force becomes weaker because the frictional force to all kinds of hair is reduced due to the oil content. Further, if a practitioner applies the extension-hair with a weak fastening force in the process of application of the extension-hair, the fastening force of the extension-hair become's more weakened.
Moreover, if a considerable pull force is applied to the extension-hair due to combing or an unexpected problem, there is a risk that the extension-hair with the weak fastening force may slip down or fall out from the user's hair in most cases. Further, a customer who has paid a high price for the application of an extension-hair may feel quite unpleasant if even one extension-hair falls out from the user's hair.